


Mission Possible

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin really wants to try having sex in a public place, but she's getting all tangled up in her own anxiety. Good thing Cisco pretty much never worries about anything, ever.</p>
<p>Written for Day 9 of the 12 Days of Smutmas challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Possible

The library door swung open just as she reached for it, and Cisco walked out. “Hey!” he said.

“Hi,” she said, frowning at him. Why did he look so surprised? She’d texted that she was going to meet him here.

“So. You ready?”

“Yes,” she said. “Where are we going?”

He raised his brows at her. “Back to Thawne House.”

“Really?” She would have thought he’d have a more imaginative place in mind than their dorm. “Why?”

“Because that’s where my bathroom is?”

She stepped back. Squinted at him. “Cisco. I said I wanted to try number sixteen.”

“Yeah. Shower sex. Right?”

“No. No, that’s number fourteen.”

“Really? So what’s sixteen?”

“Sex in public.”

He blinked at her once or twice. “Ah. Aha. That’s why you asked me to take care of the location.”

“Yes, what did you think I meant?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, like, making sure my suitemates were at class or something.”

A little herd of students streamed out the door, talking loudly. A couple of them said hi to Cisco and looked curiously at Caitlin.

She lowered her voice. “No, I meant finding someplace where we could, you know -”

He shielded his face with his hand and, widening his eyes, mouthed, _Fuck?_ at her.

She rolled her eyes.

“In my defense,” he said without any particular rancor, “this could have been avoided if you’d actually just say what you wanted to try instead of using all those numbers.”

She sniffed. “I like my list. It’s very well organized. And you have a copy. It’s not my fault you didn’t bother to check it.”

“Most people just think of something they want to try and try it. They don’t have a spreadsheet with subcategories.”

“I’m not most people. Obviously.” Most girls didn’t have to ask the boy across the hall if he’d take her virginity, or help her try out all the things that normal non-freak girls found the opportunity to do naturally. She was just lucky he was such an enthusiastic and good-natured sexual lab partner.

“Obviously.” He leaned back and peered up at the library’s facade. “Well, you sexy weirdo, since you said you’d bring all the supplies, I’m guessing you’re ready to go. So - ?”

“What? You still want to?”

“I was ready to go back and do you in my shower, Caitlin. This is really just a change of venue.” He studied her. “If _you_ still want to.”

She smoothed her skirt down over her knees. “Well, I am all prepared and ready.”

He raised his brows.

“ _Yes_ , I have underwear on.” It was much too cold to go without. It was really too cold to wear a skirt, but the efficiency appealed to her for rushed sexual encounters. Far easier just to push it up and pull it back down then to have to remove shoes and pants and all the rest of it. Cisco thought this was very funny for some reason and often told her that going commando would make it even more efficient. She retorted that going commando was number twenty-six on her list and she definitely wasn’t there yet.

“Damn. Well, c'mon.” He nodded at the library.

“What? In there?”

“It’s a classic for a reason.”

“But what if we get caught? You could get fired.” His work-study job floated the bulk of his scholarships, she knew.

“Please. Nobody knows all the best places to mess around in the library better than the student workers. We’re the ones who catch people all the time.”

Her eyes widened.

“And I’ll make sure we don’t get caught,” he finished. “Look, we’ll use the closed stacks in the subbasement. Nobody ever goes down there if they don’t have to.”

“Okay.” She smoothed her skirt again. “I’ll meet you there. Are you taking the stairs or the elevator?”

He smirked at her. “The elevator, James Bond. You go first. I’ll count to one hundred and seventy-four and follow you. If you get caught, eat the condoms rather than turn them over to the enemy.”

She narrowed her eyes and stalked inside, leaving him laughing.

She tried to stroll casually toward the stairs, as if she were here like any other student, to work on research. Uhoh. She didn’t have a bookbag, just her purse. That must look strange. That did look strange.

She was being ridiculous. She knew Cisco thought so, which was why he’d teased her. But she couldn’t help it. She felt like everybody must know, just looking at her. Like there was a neon sign over her head, an arrow pointing downwards that blared: _This is a SLUTTY GIRL. She’s going to fuck a boy RIGHT NOW. Somewhere in THIS BUILDING._

Which was ridiculous. Nobody knew about their arrangement. Not even his roommate. That had been one of her conditions.

She wondered if Cisco ever wanted to be with somebody who could, say, kiss him in public. Someone normal.

She shook herself. If he wanted out, all he had to do was say so. So did she. That had been another condition.

She waited for him in the gloomy subbasement, frowning to herself. It was hardly the sexiest location. But it also felt like someplace nobody ever went, so … ?

A pair of arms slid around her waist, and someone started humming the Mission Impossible theme in her ear. “Were you seen?” he murmured, kissing her neck.

She turned in his arms and kissed him back without bothering to answer. If there was one thing she’d learned in this whole arrangement - and she’d learned a lot - it was how very, very much she liked kissing. The pressure of his lips against hers,  the way he licked into her mouth. How it could be light and playful, nibbles, smooches, nips, or filthy, all tongue and grinding. How he used his hands, running them over her back and hips and breasts, playing with her hair. How he cupped the back of her neck when he wanted to kiss deeply, and how excited he got when she slid her hands under his shirt and touched his bare skin.

Honestly, some days she could just kiss Cisco Ramon for hours and forget all the rest of it.

But today, with his hands cupping her ass and warmth pooling between her legs, was not one of those days.

“Are we going to do it here?” she asked, pulling back from him and looking around the gloomy hallway.

“Nope.” He tugged her toward a doorway.

“It says library staff only.”

“And you’re with library staff.” He grinned. “In fact - “

“Don’t,” she warned.

He laughed. 

The industrial-looking room had several rows of tall metal bookcases, all lined up flush against each other. She looked at it doubtfully. It was less sexy than the hallway, and not much more private, to her mind.

But Cisco leaned over and hit a button. She jumped as several of the shelves began to slide along a track, creating a space halfway down the first row.

She eyed it. “What happens if they start to slide back?”

“I don’t know, but I always kind of pictured it like the trash compactor scene in Star Wars,” he said.

She balked.

“I’m kidding! Kidding. There’s, like, sensors. Nobody’s ever gotten smushed down here. I swear.”

“Okay,” she said, and followed him.

The spot he’d chosen had a light shining down into it, so it wasn’t gloomy at all. “Hey,” he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “You still up for it?”

She nodded.

“You sure? You can - ”

“Call it off, I know,” she finished for him. It was what he always said when she was nervous about trying something particularly wild from her list. Sometimes she did change her mind, and they did something else, or nothing else. But this was what the list was about. Trying new things. Trying things that frightened her. Getting the experience she’d missed.

So mostly she tried it, and he was gentle, and patient, and made her laugh even when they screwed things up, because some of the things on her list, he’d never tried either.

She pulled her coat off and dropped it on the floor, then leaned in and kissed him deeply, pushing the lapels of his jacket aside. He shrugged out of it and his hands settled on her hips. “Guess we’re still on,” he murmured into her mouth, and tugged her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt.

His hand skimmed up her spine, under the cloth, and she paused in nibbling his ear to say, “Front closure.”

He looked at her, puzzled, until his fingers flicked over the back of her bra and found no fasteners. _“Oh,”_ he said, bringing it around front and finding the snap between her breasts. “Gotcha.” He struggled for a moment, and gave her a helpless look.

She giggled and slipped her hand down her shirt to undo the fastening. He grinned, sliding his hand under the loosened cup. “Nice,” he murmured, and she sighed, pressing her breasts into the warmth of his hands.

He kissed her as he fondled, stroking, plucking at her sensitive nipples until she was one big mass of quivers. God. He was _so_ good with his hands. She tried to reciprocate by running her hands over his back, adding the barest of scratches every now and then just to hear his breath hitch.

He pressed his thigh between her legs and she ground down onto it, feeling his hardness press into her hip. His hand drifted up her thigh, under her skirt, and hooked into the elastic of her panties. He paused.

“Yes,” she murmured, and felt him smile against her mouth.

He pulled them down with both hands, giving her ass an appreciative squeeze on the way. He crouched to tug them lower, and she nudged his shoulder. “Sit.”

He got her meaning immediately and plopped onto the floor, pulling her underwear to her ankles. She stepped out of them and lightly kicked them aside. He leaned back on his hands, looking her up and down with hot, dark eyes. “Want me to eat you out?”

Tempting, but she shook her head. “Not enough time. I really want to fuck you.”

He swallowed hard and reached up for her hands. “Well, if you insist.”

Taking them, she stepped over his legs and went to her knees so she sat straddling his lap, her damp pussy spread open with her position. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her again. The bulge at his crotch pressed into her clit and she moaned.

He murmured something happy and filthy-sounding in Spanish against her throat and she rocked into him. He slid his hands under her shirt and pushed it up over her breasts so he could cup them and press his mouth against her skin.

She dropped her head back, sighing.

If there was any time to feel slutty, it was right now, here in this place where anyone could find them, see him licking her breasts, her underwear off to one side, and his cock hot against her. But she never felt like a slut with him. She just felt beautiful and sexy and free.

She also felt needy, aching, empty. She scooted back an inch or so, pulled her skirt aside, and started fumbling with his zipper, squinting down see what she was doing. He pushed her hair back and laid kisses all up and down her neck, gasping when she freed him and gave him one long stroke.

“Hurry, hurry,” he moaned as she rooted around her purse. “God. I want to be inside you so bad.”

She wanted to tell him, _I want you inside me so bad._ But she could never seem to say things like that, no matter how true they were. She finally freed the condom and pressed it into his hand, before taking her turn at kissing him everywhere she could reach.

He tore it open and rolled it on, and before he grabbed her hips, she was already up on her knees, maneuvering herself into place so she could sink down onto his length. She settled into place, breathing through the first thick, heated invasion of her body. He groaned against her shoulder. “So good, mmmmm …”

“Yes,” she whispered into his hair, and rolled her hips for the wash of heated pleasure that spilled up through her. He hummed into her shoulder again, cupping her breasts, kissing them, whispering how good it was, how hot, how tight, yeah, Caitlin, _yeah._

It built fast, faster than usual, as they fell into the rhythm that had become familiar over the past month. She arched and strained against him, biting her lip against the sounds she wanted to make because they had to be quiet, _quiet._ He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, and she let them out into his mouth, her fingers curling into his hair.

She felt the tension gathering at the base of her spine, her climax knotting together, and from the way he panted in between kisses and kept losing the thread of what he was telling her, he was getting close too. She braced herself on his shoulders and moved faster, harder, whimpering with need -

Then, with a groan and a whirr, the shelves started moving.

They both went still. She looked down at him in horror, and his wide eyes stared back.

Like the trash compactor in Star Wars, she thought, and shrieked, “Wait!”

The shelves stopped. “Someone back there?” a boy’s voice called out.

“Uh, yes, I’m, uh -” She looked around wildly. “Researching. Um.”

“This is a staff-only area.”

“I got a special pass.”

Cisco started laughing silently, and she hissed at him. He buried his face in her neck and sniggered soft huffs of hot air against her skin.

“What are you trying to find?”

“Um, it’s, I -”

Cisco tapped her shoulder and pointed at the spine of a book by her elbow.

“Seventeenth century love poems!” she almost shrieked, and then wrinkled her nose. Really? Poetry?

“Ah, okay. Need any help?”

“No, no, I think I’ve - ” Cisco had dissolved in silent snickers again. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, and the laughter broke off in a surprised groan. “Got it,” she finished breathlessly, because that had felt awfully good.

“You sure?”

She rocked her hips again, long and slow, watching him gasp and bite his lip. “I’m right where I need to be, thanks.”

“Okay, well, let me know if you need any help.”

“Thank you!” she called out, and waited until the steps had retreated before grabbing Cisco’s shoulders. “Ugh, you’re horrible and I hate you.”

“Do not,” he said, kissing her deeply. “Anyway, you’re one with the moves, damn.”

She rocked her hips again. “Like this?”

“Oh, yeah - mm - ”

The interruption hadn’t set them back as far as she’d’ve thought. In fact, she was even more keyed up, more frantic, and he seemed to be the same. They kissed, open mouthed, panting, resting their foreheads together as she ground down on him, as his hands urged her on, as they drove each other closer to the edge.

She broke first, folding down and sinking her teeth into his shoulder, screaming out her climax into the fabric of his shirt. Distantly, through the white-hot sparks scorching her brain, she heard him grunt and felt him clutch her hips as he came almost immediately after her.

They panted, resting against each other. He let go of her hips and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close, resting his forehead against her collarbone. 

They should probably get up, she thought. That student worker might come back.

She set her cheek against the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Cisco gave her a little kiss, right in the hollow of her throat. “So. What’d you think? Gonna do that again?”

“Maybe,” she said. “I mean, we did almost get caught.”

“Uh-huh, and if you ask me, that was half the fun.”

“I didn’t,” she retorted, straightening up.

They cleaned up. She handed him a ziploc baggie from her coat pocket. “For the condom, until you can find somewhere to throw it away.”

He kissed her cheek. “I wish all the people who messed around in this place were as thorough as you.”

“Well, I know someone who works here,” she said, smiling at him, hooking her bra again and pulling her shirt down. “I thought I’d be considerate.”

He grabbed her panties off the floor before she could. “Hey!” she said.

“Mine now,” he grinned.

She made a snatch at them. “I have to walk back!”

He dodged. “Uh-huh, better walk fast.”

She leaned in and kissed him, sucking on his lip, and he kissed her back, forgetting to hold her panties out of reach. She grabbed them.

“Sneaky,” he said, kissing her nose.

“Absolutely,” she said, pulling them up and straightening her skirt. When she ran her hand over her hair, it felt like she’d just gone dancing in a tornado. Cisco wasn’t much better. Might as well tattoo _Just had sex_ on their foreheads. She dug in her purse for a brush and started working it through her wild hair.

“Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow?” he asked.

Tomorrow was Saturday. “Studying,” she told him, tugging at a persistent tangle and wincing.

“I work until noon. How about we spend the afternoon studying human anatomy?” He wiggled his brows at her, shaking his jacket out before shrugging into it.

“I have a test Monday,” she said absently, tucking the brush away and twisting her hair into a loose bun that she anchored with a pencil. “O-chem, you know what that’s like.” He’d heard her growling over it often enough, he should.

“So you’ll need a study break. I’ll bring the food. Maybe a movie. Dirty movie? Isn’t that on your list?”

She considered. “It is.” She hooked her fingers into his collar and tugged him close for another kiss. “Maybe. I’ll let you know.”

Something about his smile seemed off, but she didn’t know what it was. “Awright.” He ran his hands through his hair and gave his head a good shake. It still looked rumpled and disheveled, but not quite so much like sex hair. Ugh. Boys were so lucky. “Hey, I’ll go first. You wait ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” She watched him go and pulled out her phone to check her study schedule before she started repairing her makeup. Surely she could shuffle things enough for at least a few hours of fooling around tomorrow.

* * *

Cisco walked out of the room with the closed stacks and found Ray leaning on the wall by the elevator, just like he’d expected. “Fuck you,” he said lightly, hitting the button.

“C'mon,” Ray said, tucking his phone in his back pocket. “You tell me not to go near the closed stacks for half an hour and expect me not to screw with you? Tactical error, Ramon.”

Cisco flipped him off as the elevator arrived, and they got on. “How do you know you didn’t just cock-block me?”

“From that smirk and the sounds I heard? Yeah, no, not really that concerned. I didn’t know you were dating anyone, man.”

“I’m not,” Cisco said. “Just friends.”

“Just friends? Really? Is that like, code for she wants to be my girlfriend but I’m holding her off?”

“No, it’s code for she’s busy. She doesn’t want a boyfriend. We’re friends and we have a deal.”

“Well, if that’s true, _scooooore._ ” Ray held up his hand for a high-five.

Cisco high-fived him back, because it was rude not to, but he shoved his hand in his pocket quickly. Gross. That was the pocket with the used condom in it.

“Have I met her?”

“Doubt it.”

Ray nodded, looking thoughtful. “Well, it’s a girl, I could tell, and she’s smart because she knows how to use the library, and quick because she came up with that bullshit story while you were probably groping her - ”

“Hey,” Cisco said sharply. “She’s also a private person and she doesn’t want everyone all up in her business, okay? So quit trying to figure out who she is. Back the fuck off, Sherlock.”

Ray blinked at him. “Okay. Sorry. Didn’t mean to - whatever.”

Cisco shuffled his feet and looked away. “It’s like you said. It’s a sweet deal and I don’t want to mess it up.”

FINIS


End file.
